


here you are, standing there, loving me

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The first time Rowie asks Johnno into her room, he hesitates.





	here you are, standing there, loving me

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: Any, M/F, the first time he/she/they...
> 
> I could write a book about my love for Rowie/Johnno and my hatred about how badly they stuffed it up in the show. This seems to be a theme for me with this show!

It's not the first time Johnno's walked Rowie back to her room at the Majestic, not the first time they've traded long lazy kisses at her door, her arms round around his neck, the wall at her back and him at her front. 

It's not the first time someone's walked by them, either ducking their head and scurrying on to their own room (Jackie and Penny) or clearing their throat or muttering something under their breath (Guy and Steve) and Johnno expects that, puts it down to living in the local pub where the walls have both ears and eyes. 

But it is the first time that Rowie pulls back from him, her eyes shining, her lips curled in a smile and swollen from their kisses, and whispers, "Come inside." 

Johnno blinks and he knows he must look like a total galah but he can't help himself, can't stop that brief second of shock. It's hesitation too and Rowie must see that because she looks down, bites her lip and looks unsure. "It's not like that," he says quickly because he knows what she's thinking. "I want to. You know I want to." 

The smile is back on Rowie's face now and she shifts against him deliberately. Definitely deliberately if the wicked little smirk on her face when Johnno sucks his breath in sharply is any indication. "I had an idea." Her hands slide from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt, playing with the top one and pretty much shorting out Johnno's brain. As if from very far away, he hears her continue, "So what's the problem?" 

Truth be told, Johnno's having trouble remembering why he'd suddenly changed from going like a bull at a gate to this, but a look up and down the hallway refreshes his memory nicely. "If I go in there," he tells her and he lets his hand slide down lower, down past the small of her back, "I'm not going to leave." 

Rowie's smile grows broader, something he would have said wasn't possible. "That's what I was hoping for." She doesn't blink, leaves him in no doubt that she's telling the truth and the certainty in her eyes almost knocks Johnno off his feet. It's what he's wanted to see since the first day he set eyes on her and he still can't quite believe she's looking at him like that. Punching above his weight is one thing, but Johnno feels like he's moved up at least three divisions. 

"And if I do that," he continues, keeping his mind on track with the greatest of difficulty, "they're all going to know." 

Again with the wicked smile. "Oh, you think you're that good, do you?" 

Momentarily on surer ground, both hands curl around her hips, pressing them more intimately together and he takes it as a good sign that neither Vic nor Nancy miraculously appear around the corner. The older couple remember Rowie as a kid, Nancy's practically adopted her and Johnno's pretty sure if Vic could hear the way they're talking, he'd have him out on the street with a flea in his ear, possibly hosed down with cold water for good measure. "Oh, I know I am," he tells her and he leans in and kisses her neck, the spot he knows she likes, just for the pleasure of feeling her shiver. 

Her gasp is an expected bonus, so too is the way one of her hands leaves the buttons of his shirt to slide down lower, moving around and into the back pocket of his jeans. "So what's the problem?" When she asks that question, she sounds genuinely confused. "You know half the town thinks we're at it already..." 

It's probably more than three-quarters, actually, but he'll take her number. "You're one of the doctors," he says. "A role model. Pillar of the community and all that." He's heard Geoff on the subject more than once. "You can't have people-"

"Johnno." Something in the way she says his name stops him cold. "I may be a doctor now. But to most of the people around here, I'm still little Rosie Lang." For once, her lips don't curl in distaste when she uses her birth name. She's not smiling any more either, she's totally serious, totally calm. "I always will be. So I don't care if people talk about me... They've done it all my life." Inside the pocket of his jeans, her fingers flex. Deliberately. "At least this time, it's about something good." 

There's the ghost of a smile back on her lips and Johnno makes up his mind. "Oh, we can do better than good," he says, leaning down and pressing his lips to that point on her neck again. This time, he nips at the skin there and she actually gasps, arching against him and when he lifts his head to meet her gaze, her eyes are dark and dilated. "Key?" 

Her hand is trembling a little so it takes a second to open the door and once they're inside the room, they don't bother locking it behind them. That would take precious seconds that they're not willing to waste, not when no-one's going to come interrupting them.


End file.
